1. Technical Field
The field of this invention relates generally to centrifugal pumps, and more particularly, to a novel and improved impeller for use in said pumps, and a method for determining the size of an impeller for use in a centrifugal pump. Class 415, Subclass 206, U.S. Patent Office classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, many impellers for centrifugal pumps have been devised which have variously curved vanes, as for example U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,547,554, 3,650,636, 3,788,765, 3,887,295, 3,973,872, 4,195,965. However, the aforementioned patents disclose impellers having vanes or blades which are shaped differently, and which function differently than applicant's hereinafter described impeller.